Figuring It Out Along the Way
by Shortiethegiraffe
Summary: The story of Superboy's childhood told in random one-shots. Fluff consisting of experiences Connor has before and after he receives a second chance at growing up.
1. The Trouble with Smurfs

Figuring It Out Along the Way

_The Trouble with Smurfs_

_November 25__th__ 2012_

_Conner-10 month's old_

* * *

Clark's POV

The sound of Conner giggling distracts me from the article I am currently writing on my living room couch. Looking up, I see the happy baby sitting in his playpen, finding the children's book in front of him all too humorous. Jimmy had bought it for Conner the first time he stopped by to meet the baby. It is Superman themed and has buttons that make noise each time Conner presses one. A common baby book, but Conner loves it. I can't even count the amount of times I have read the book to the baby. I almost got rid of it for the sake of my own sanity, but knowing how much joy the book gives my son, I couldn't do it. By now, Conner knows the story and can identify what sound comes from each button, taking away the surprise. But none the less, the book never ceases to bring a giant smile to the boy's face each time he plays with it.

Conner's tiny hand pushes a yellow button shaped as a taxi cab. The sound of car horns streams from the book's speaker, followed by the wonderful sound of baby giggles. I can't help but smile at my son's adorable laugh and cheerful face. His bright blue eyes meet mine, sending him into another spurt of happy sounds, glad to have his father's attention.

Leaving my article in the dust, I get up from my seat and make my way over to the playpen. Sewer tunnel construction can wait.

As I approach, Conner's hand's fly into the air indicating he wants to be picked up. I comply with his wishes, and scoop the excited baby into my arms. Conner's giggles become even louder. Ahhhh, what a wonderful sound. Who knew such a simple sound could bring me such happiness.

"What's so funny?" I tease the boy.

Conner laughs at the altered voice I only use when it is just us two. He lifts his hand and places it on my cheek.

"Is it my face? Is my face funny to you?"

Joyful shrieks erupt from infant.

"Here, let me try to fix it" I say as I raise my eyebrows and clench my nose. The baby laughs again. "What, that's not better? How about this." I stick my tongue out, sending Conner into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, ending the delightful moment. Still holding Conner, I walk over to my apartment's front door. Opening it reveals Oliver Queen standing in the hall.

"Hey Clark!" he exclaims, stepping into the apartment. Scooping Conner out of my arms he says "Hey mini-Supes, your favorite uncle's here." Conner giggles while reaching for Oliver's beard to play with.

I mumble to myself "Hello Oliver. Please, why don't you come in?"

The archer doesn't seem to notice my annoyance, he is too focused on the babbling baby in his hands. Conner is petting his beard with a curious expression. When petting isn't enough anymore, he suddenly grabs onto the blonde hair. Oliver yelps and pulls the infant away from his body, so Conner is dangling out in front of him.

"Kid's got a grip" he states.

"Yeah, sorry. Conner's going through a grabbing phase."

"I see." Oliver chuckles, rubbing his beard and settling Conner onto the couch. The boy takes an interest in the red pillow next to him. Luckily my laptop with the article is on the coffee table, out of his reach.

"So Oliver, what brings you to Metropolis?" I ask.

"Shopping. Jason's birthday is next week and as his godfather, I want to get him something cool. When I went to the toy store though, I was at a loss. I figured you could help since you have a kid."

"You do realize Jason is twelve years older than Conner."

"He wasn't always! C'mon Supes, help a guy out."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just go to the store with me and help me find something. You can bring the kid. You want to go right Conner?" he asks the red cushion my son is hiding under.

Conner answers in baby babble "Ga-da-voo-voo."

"See, kid knows what's up. So how about it?"

"Oliver, I really don't see how I could be of any help. You should know more than I do. Didn't you adopt Roy when he was eleven?"

"Yeah, and I stunk at gifts. It didn't help that I bought him everything he asked for when it wasn't a holiday."

"Bruce does the same thing" I state.

"Exactly! What do you get a kid who already has everything? That's why I need help. Besides, have you gotten him a present yet?"

"No. I was to pick him something up from Kansas when I'm there for Thanksgiving…"

"What would you get him in Kansas?" Oliver interrupts me. "A corn husk."

"They have stores in Kansas" I defend.

Rolling his eyes, Oliver continues "We can go right now and get it off your mind. You wanna go to the toy store Conner?" he asks the pillow. When there is no response, Oliver grabs the pillow and lifts it into the air. A ripping sound slices through the air as Oliver holds up half the red pillow and Conner is clutching onto the other piece, still on the couch. "I'll pay for that."

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine, I'll go. Just let me grab my bag."

"Hear that pipsqueak. We're going to the store!"

I listen to Conner's joyful coos and gurgles as I leave the room. Smiling, I grab the brown bag in the corner of my bedroom, actually looking forward to the shopping adventure.

* * *

Oliver's POV

Maybe I should have stayed in Star City for shopping. The stores here suck. I make my way through the aisles, still not finding anything. Clark is pushing a shopping cart with Conner in the kid's seat. I hear the kid laugh every once in a while. When I turned back once, I caught Clark making faces at the kid. I would have made fun of him, but considering where the two were couple years ago, it's nice to see.

"Do you think Jason would like an x-box?" I ask Clark.

"Isn't that a bit over the top?"

"No, of course not! That's what the cool godfather does. Besides, it's not like I can't afford it."

"What is up with you wanting to be the cool godfather all of a sudden?"

I shrug, "You were Richard's and the kid still adores you. It's my turn to be the favorite. How about a Nerf gun? He would have a lot of fun with that, cause a bunch of trouble" I smirk.

"Bruce met Jason when the boy was stealing tires off the batmobile. I think he can cause enough trouble without your help."

Raising my eyebrow at the Kryptonian, I say "Geez Supes. Didn't know you thought so poorly of the kid."

"I don't" Clark defends. "I like Jason, I know he's a good kid deep down. He just...has a lot of problems right now. He's getting better though, even in the few month's he has spent with Bruce, the boy has opened up a lot. Richard seems to like him."

"Are we surprised?"

Clark chuckles "Not a bit." Conner's babbling recaptures his attention. The boy is staring at a stuffed bear with a red cape and Superman logo on its chest. Smiling Clark picks up the toy and hands it to the cooing baby who excitedly accepts the bear. Clark's smile grows even bigger as the child giggles at the bear version of his father.

"Already have the kid trained I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing" I snicker. "He's already got you wrapped around his finger."

"And Roy didn't do the same to you when you took him in?"

I smirk, "Pretty great isn't it?"

Clark smiles back down at Conner, "Yeah." The baby lets out a loud laugh, seeing his father watching him. "Never get tired of hearing that" Clark tells me."

"I don't think I ever saw him laugh as a teen, now he never stops." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wish I could suck them back in. The man of steel's happy expression drops into one of guilt. "Hey, stop" I say, snapping him back to reality. "Don't think about the past. You're a good dad now, that's what matters. Look at Conner, the kid couldn't be happier." When Clark's mood doesn't lighten, I try distraction. "How about a paintball gun."

"That is a terrible idea" he mumbles.

"No it's not!" I exclaim, walking into the corresponding aisle. Rows of toy guns and paintballs fill the shelves. Dang, they have every color under the sun.

"Bruce is going to skin you alive."

"Pshh. He'll get over it. What color paint balls do you think I should get them?"

"Oliver…" Clark warns.

"What do you think Conner? Blue?" I ask the baby who giggles as an answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"This is a terrible idea. You know Bruce's apprehension about guns."

"It's a toy" I scoff, grabbing a couple boxes of blue paint balls.

Clark tries to grab one of the boxes from my hand "Jason doesn't even have the proper protective gear for paintball."

"I'm sure he can scrounge something up in that dungeon of a hideout Bruce has. If not, I'll just buy him some" I reason.

Grabbing the box in my hand, Clark chastises "Oliver. No."

"Clark yes" I begin to tease, trying to grab the box from his hand. Unfortunately the man of steel has a firm grip and the box rips in half. During our jostle, the some of the balls in the packaging must have burst because now blue paint is heading straight towards the cart. It splatters onto the carts items, including Conner. The boy blinks from surprise, but doesn't cry. It must not have gotten into his eyes. The paint along with some shells of the balls drip off the boy.

"Conner!" Clark yells and dashes to his son.

A store worker turns the aisle corner and freezes when he sees the scene. Standing there wide eyed; he looks between painted Conner, frantic Clark, the messy floor and shelves, then finally me.

I call out to him "I'll pay for this."

* * *

Clark's POV

"It's not coming off Oliver!" I yell, entering the living room with Conner in my arms. The archer is sitting back on my couch, admiring the toy gun he bought Jason. "He's still blue."

Looking towards me, Oliver tries to hold back an obvious laugh when he sees Conner. "Well at least it's not patchy."

"This isn't funny!"

"It will be years from now."

"Oliver!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Give him here."

I hand over my _blue _child. I had grabbed a pair of worn out red pajama pants for him to wear, that way he won't stain any good clothes. Oliver gives Conner a look down. My poor baby's skin is entirely blue. I didn't even know our skin could absorb color like this, it must be because he is so young. I got all the paint out of his hair, luckily it didn't stain that part of my son.

Oliver chuckles "It matches his eyes."

I glare, only barely trying to hold back my heat vision. "What am I going to do? Thanksgiving is in two days AND HE'S BLUE!"

"Just say it's leftover from Halloween; costume malfunction."

"That was nearly a month ago!"

He gives me a disapproving look "If you aren't going to give suggestions, you can't shoot down mine." I run a hand through my hair in frustration. Conner begins to whine and Oliver asks "What's wrong with him?"

"He's probably hungry" I state, heading to the kitchen. I grab a small cup and pour some cheerios into it, all the while trying to come up with a plan of what to do. I will never hear the end of this if I bring Conner to Thanksgiving in this state. I can't even imagine how angry…

"Hey Supes" I hear Oliver laugh, joined by Conner. "Look."

Turning my attention back to the two, I'm rendered speechless. Conner is sitting on the table still wearing his red pants along with part of the ripped red pillow from earlier as a hat. The white stuffing from said pillow is tied around his chin, giving the effect of a beard.

Standing next to him is a beaming Oliver who proudly declares "He's Poppa Smurf!"

I sigh

"His mom's going to kill me."


	2. The Battle with Tiny Trees

The Battle with Tiny Trees

January 16th 2020

Connor-8 years old

* * *

Clark's POV

"Just eat the five of them Conner" I demand.

The young boy makes a face at the green vegetable, "But dad, they're gross."

"They are also good for you."

"You don't know that" Conner argues. "Sure broccoli is healthy for humans, but maybe not for us. Maybe we don't need to eat vegetables. Krypton probably didn't have any broccoli. In fact, it's probably bad for us. It may be poison!"

"It will not kill you. Your grandparents made me eat broccoli when I was growing up and I survived. In fact I felt good after eating vegetables because of all the _nutrients._"

"What are those?"

"They are what is good for you in foods" I explain. "If you eat a lot of them, you'll grow up big and strong."

"I'm Kryptonian, I'll grow up big and strong anyways. It doesn't matter if I eat nasty vegetables, don't we get most of our strength from the sun?"

"Do you give your mother this much grief?"

"No, mom can cook" he grumbles. If I didn't have super hearing, I probably wouldn't have understood what he said.

"What was that young man!?"

"Nothing."

A scream sounds from somewhere in the city. Conner must have heard it too, because his head turns in that direction. He will be fine while I go help whoever is in trouble, it isn't the first time I've left him home alone to go help somebody. Conner knows to behave when I am gone and this shouldn't take too long.

"There are five pieces of broccoli on your plate. You aren't allowed to leave the table until you have eaten all of them" I command, while taking off my civvies, revealing my hero apparel underneath. "And don't try throwing them away or anything, I will know" I add before flying out the window.

* * *

Conner's POV

I scowl at the abomination on my plate. The five pieces of broccoli sit there, mocking me. I don't think of myself as a picky eater, in fact Grandma tells me I am better than Dad was at my age. But broccoli and cauliflower are the bane of my existence. They taste horrible, even mom hates them. Maybe it's because they look like trees when cut into pieces that make them look so unappetizing. I know Krypto likes playing fetch with tree limbs, but for me the idea of putting bark in my mouth is gross. Sure the vegetables don't taste like trees, but just the thought.

I wish Krypto was here. Too bad he's at Grandma and Grandpa's farm because Dad said he's too big to live in our apartment. If Krypto was here, he would eat these nasty pieces of broccoli for me. I miss him and Wolf.

Stabbing one of the broccoli with my fork, I slowly lift it to my mouth. I take a small nibble on the leafy part of the tiny tree. "Yuck" I spit it back onto my plate. This is hopeless, no way am I eating these. I have to come up with a plan to get rid of the vegetables before Dad comes back.

Throwing them in the trash is an obvious choice, but that is also the first place my father would look. I must anticipate him searching the apartment for the missing trees. I could shove them down the sink and let the garbage disposal take care of them, but it could clog. Same if I flushed them down the toilet. Then I would get in a lot of trouble. Dad told me to never keep food in my room laying around because it will attract rats, which is not good. I need to get the broccoli out of the apartment.

What if I just throw the vegetables out the window? Naw. Dad would be able to see them on the ground outside.

I stare at the open window, contemplating what to do. The curtains gently wave in the wind. A pigeon flies by, its wings making an obnoxious amount of noise. Dumb birds. There is one that has taken residence near my bedroom window that wakes me up at odd hours of the night. The old lady in the apartment above always feeds them from her window, so there are always a bunch hanging around waiting for…That's it!

I grab my plate and dash over to the window. There are a few pigeons sitting alongside various windows and landings on the buildings. Let's see, what noise does the old lady make to attract the birds?

"Coo coo!" I try to mimic my upstairs neighbor. Two birds sour into the air, looking for the source of the call. Placing my plate containing the broccoli on the windowsill, I back away.

Within seconds the birds land on the plate. Each chooses a piece of broccoli and begins picking away at it. Soon a few more pigeons join. I smile, my plan is working. Within no time the plate is cleaned off, not one piece of the tiny trees left. Ha! I've won this battle, and Dad will never know.

One by one, the pigeons fly off. Eventually only one is left. I walk over to the window and wave at it to go away "There's no more, shoo!" The bird cocks it's head. When I make another waving motion, it suddenly bursts to life and flies right at me. "AH!" I scream and duck out of the way.

The pigeon flies around the room for a minute before settling on the table. Oh no. It's in the apartment! How am I going to get it out?

Off somewhere in the city, I hear a crowd begin to applaud. Double oh no! That usually happens right after dad defeats a bad guy. That means he will be home in a few minutes. I have to catch that bird!

Slowly, so I don't startle it, I softly step towards the table and the bird. When I am a foot away, I leap towards it, only barely missing. Now the pigeon is flying around the ceiling. I know what I must do. Crouching down, I use my superstrength to leap high into the air and grab the bird.

When I land, the pigeon begins squawking and tries pecking at my fingers. "Nice try" I growl at it. "That would hurt a normal person, but not me."

Dashing to the window, I throw it out into the city air. The bird free falls for a second, then begins flapping it's wings and soaring off into the distance. I sigh in relief while grabbing my plate and placing it back on the table.

Not a second after I sit back down in my seat, a whoosh noise sounds next to me. Dad appears by my side, still in his hero outfit. He smiles and says "So you ate the broccoli."

"Yup" I grumble.

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Nope."

"In that case, I'm going to do a search to see if you hid the pieces anywhere."

"Go ahead" I state. "You won't find any."

Dad sends me a disapproving look "Watch the attitude young man."

"Sorry" I apologize.

Returning to his search, dad looks in every space I could have hidden the vegetables. During the process he also closes the window. A moment after he turned away to continue looking, the demon pigeon lands outside our window.

I stop myself from gasping, trying not to alert dad. The bird stares at me through the glass. I must be going crazy, because I can almost feel its anger directed at me. My heart rate quickens as the furious pigeon continues it's glaring.

Hearing my heart, dad stops his search and asks concerned "Conner, are you okay?" Darn superhearing!

I try to answer him, but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is a squeak. Following my gaze, dad looks shocked to see the bird sitting in the window. After recovering, he laughs "Well that is odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I gulp then quickly say "I'm going to go do my homework." Before my father can say anything, I am running to the safety of my bedroom.

* * *

Clark's POV

Frowning at my son's odd reaction, I return my attention to looking for the missing broccoli. My parental instincts are telling me that something is up. Conner's behavior has been strange ever since I came home.

My eye catches sight of something under the table. Crouching down, I grab the object to see it is…a gray feather. How strange. I have no idea how this would have gotten in here.

The sound of flapping wings brings my attention back to the window. I feel my eyes widen as I see almost a dozen birds crowding my windowsill, all staring into the apartment. What in the world? Why would so many be doing this? Usually groups of pigeons only gather when they know there is food…I know what happened.

"Conner come in here" I call out to him.

Dragging his feet along the way, my son hesitantly makes his way back into the kitchen. The boy's mouth drops open when he sees the madness in the window.

Holding up the feather I ask "Did you feed the broccoli to the birds when I was gone?"

"I…I…I"

There is a loud tap from the window. The first pigeon to arrive had pecked at the glass.

"I…"

Tap.

"How…"

TAP

"OKAY I DID!" Conner yells, staring fearfully at the window. "And apparently they hate broccoli too, because now they are all back for revenge!"

"Conner, they are here because they want more food" I try to explain to him.

"NO! I fed the poison to the birds and now they hate me! I can never go outside again!"

"Yes you can…"

"Not if I want to live! They are all going to attack or something."

Well somebody forgot they are Kryptonian. I begin "They are birds, they can't…"

"One wouldn't do much harm…but now they are all ganging up on me!"

Sighing in defeat, I say "Well sounds like you deserved it." There is no use trying to rationalize with the child when he is in this state.

"I do!" Connor is almost on the brink of tears. "It's all my fault."

"You know what could have helped you fight off the warrior birds?"

"What?"

"The nutrients from the broccoli."


	3. Needing to Start Over

Needing to Start Over

June 26th 2011

Connor-16 years old

* * *

Clark's POV

"Gradually bend your knees when you come down, that will soften the landing" I instruct Conner. We are currently working on his super-leaps in my parent's cornfield.

Jumping with a great deal of strength, Conner soars through the air and touches down on the ground as I instructed him to. The power to the ground is much less destructive. I smile and call to him "Good job!" Conner turns and returns my smile proudly. I tell him "Now try doing that while going higher."

Conner rises into the sky, above the cornfields surrounding us, and lands next to me. This time the earth shakes a bit from the impact. When standing up from his crouched position, Conner takes an unstable step to the side for balance. A strange look is plastered on his face before he shakes off the failed attempt and says "Sorry."

"It's fine" I place an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "You are still learning." The apprehensive look doesn't leave Conner's face.

A small 'click' sounds behind us. We turn and see Ma standing on her front porch with a camera in hand. "Don't mind me" she yells. "Just getting something for the family album, continue on."

I laugh at my mother's antics. She has been taking pictures nonstop ever since I introduced Conner to her and Pa. At first Conner seemed uncomfortable with having his almost every action photographed, but now he enjoys the loving attention from his grandmother. I swear she has taken enough to fill several albums already.

Looking back at Conner, I see his expression hasn't changed from the worried contemplation. "Hey" I snap him out of it, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Conner mumbles, but I don't believe him. "Just let me try that again."

Before I can protest, he is off. But the jump is unsteady and Conner falls to his knee when he lands. "Conner!" I call to him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It just…I feel" he clutches his side. "Let me try again."

"No! If…" I begin but it is no use. Conner is in the air, but crashes into the ground a second later. He doesn't get up and I can hear him huff in pain with my superhearing. That landing shouldn't hurt a Kryptonian. "CONNER!" I fly over to him, concern filling me.

"Clark? What happened?!" Ma yells, also worried. She begins running out into the field where we are.

Conner is hunched over on his knees. One hand is on the ground, supporting his body weight while the other is clutching his stomach. He is gasping for breath.

I pull him close and whisper desperately "What is wrong? Are you hurt? Please Conner, tell me."

"I.." he begins before being cut off by a fit of coughs. Next thing I know, drops of blood are shooting out of Conner's mouth.

Ma has finally arrived and gasps at the sight she sees. "Clark, he needs medical attention" she implores.

Picking Conner up off the ground I tell her "I'm bringing him to the Watchtower." I fly off as fast as I can and carry my son to the closest Zeta Tube.

-The Watchtower-

"I'm dying" Conner whispers horrified. He stares at Batman with a dejected expression; one that I'm sure matches mine. My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach as I digest the news.

Batman, who is standing next to Conner's hospital bed, explains carefully "Not necessarily. You are going through degradation. Your body is breaking apart."

I grab Conner's hand, not knowing if it is to comfort him or myself. This can't be happening, not now. Conner and I just started having a real relationship. After I finally got my act together at the start of the year, it still took a while for us to bond. Only a few months ago did our relationship finally start feeling natural. We have come so far since last year, I…I can't believe this is happening. I've only had my son for less than a year and I am losing him.

"Why…" Conner struggles. "Why did it start now?"

"It didn't" Batman says gently. He is trying to be as comforting as Batman can be. "From what we can tell, this has been going on ever since you stepped out of Cadmus's pod, you just didn't notice."

"I noticed how I was getting tired quicker when working out, but I just thought it was stress from thinking about starting a new school" Conner says tearfully. My grasp on his hand tightens. It is the only thing I can do; my emotions are making it impossible to speak.

"There is hope" Batman encourages. "We are looking for an antidote that will stabilize your cells. We need to do some tests, hopefully those will bring us a step forward. I need your permission first though."

Nodding, Conner states "Of course. Do whatever you have to do; I want to live."

* * *

The Team laughs at a joke Wally makes. They are all sitting around Conner's bed, trying to keep the mood light. It's good that they are here. Conner needs some cheering up; Lord knows I'm too much of a wreck to do that. I watch the teens interact from the hallway; I can see them through a window. Upon the request of Batman, the room is soundproof so medical information can be discussed and heroes with super-hearing can't be nosy; giving the patient privacy. An alarm does go off in the hall when the patient needs medical attention though.

"How are the kids doing?" Bruce asks, walking up next to me.

"They're being supportive" I answer solemnly. "Trying to keep his spirits up."

"That's good."

"I can't lose my son Bruce" I whisper gloomily. "It's hasn't even been long and….already I can't imagine life without him."

After a moment of hesitation, Bruce tells me "I may have found the reasons why his body is doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"Conner's body never had the proper amount of time to grow. The chemicals inside him never had the opportunity to settle and now his cellular structure is breaking down. And…" he hesitates again, "Conner's genetic structure is also unstable."

"How can that be?" I ask confused. "It is a copy of mine; did Cadmus make a mistake?"

"No, they made an almost perfect copy of your DNA. That is the problem. They didn't try to make a child, they make a copy. As a result, Conner's body wasn't made to grow and be maintained outside of his pod. He can't stabilize on his own."

"There must be something we can do" I plead. "An antidote or anything. There's…"

"I have a plan" my colleague assures me. "But it will be difficult, dangerous and will take a very long time."

"What is it?"

"First we would let Conner regenerate, start all over again."

I frown "You mean put him back in the pod?" I can't do that to him. I won't put my son through his worst fear. Thank god the soundproofing works both ways, so the teens can't hear what we are discussing. Conner would begin panicking.

"It's more than that Clark" Bruce stresses. "I'm talking about having his body and brain start all over again…the same way we began our lives."

Utterly confused, I question "The same way we began? You mean be born?"

Bruce nods, "We would monitor him. Technically, we would be letting his body degrade, but in a controlled manner." I turn away and run a hand through my hair, trying to digest what he is proposing. Bruce continues "Once Conner's body reaches a state where it is at rest and not breaking apart we can fix the genetic problems."

"Let me get this straight" I try to comprehend. "You want to let my son's body fall apart, go in and what…add some more of my DNA then _hope_ he returns back to normal?"

"No. We wouldn't use your DNA and he wouldn't go back to normal." I stare blankly at Batman, not understanding. "I don't think you are understanding this Clark. When we stop the degradation, Conner's body won't be where it is now. It would be in a new state, starting all over so he can grow at a normal rate like a normal child. He won't be a teenager."

"Starting all over" I mumble to myself before realizing "You want to make him a baby."

Again, Bruce nods. For a second, I almost expect him to yell 'Gotcha!' and admit that it's some kind of twisted prank. But Batman is serious as he says "Conner was forced to grow at an excelled speed and his body never accepted it. The way we can fix the degradation is by sending Conner back to the state he was in before it started."

I remain silent for a long time. Sitting down on a bench, I think over everything that he has explained to me. Conner wants to live, he told us so. I want him to live. But does that include starting life all over? Conner has shared with me his grievances about not getting a childhood. I have also felt sorrow that Conner has missed out on so much normality in his life. He never had the chance to grow up, be a kid, learn from school and not have an education already programed inside his head. My parents and I are his only…a thought hits me.

"You said you wouldn't use my DNA. What does that mean?"

Bruce sits down next to me. "It's how we would stabilize his DNA; a second genetic donor."

"Your solution is giving Conner a…mother?"

"Or another father. Depends on who is willing to donate their DNA."

I stare at him dumbfounded. He has got to be joking. First the baby solution, and now this. He must be messing with me.

Turning his attention to the room of teens who have been eyeing us suspiciously, Bruce continues "We need to get a name from Superboy on who he would like to ask."

"What?" I stutter.

"I'm sure Conner has a preference on who he would like to share DNA with. I mean, after the process half of him will be the donor."

"We can't make him choose" I hiss.

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce states "It should be his decision Clark. Knowing your relationship, I'm positive the boy will take your preference into consideration…"

I cut him off "Conner spent the first half of his life asking me to be his father, only for me to blow him off. I will never forgive myself for that, but it is what happened and it hurt him emotionally. Now you want him to go around asking for somebody to step up and be his second parent?"

"If he wants to live, yes."

"We can't put that burden on him Bruce. Not again. He will only be fearful of being rejected again. This entire idea is crazy…"

"Then what do you suggest Clark?"

"I…" An alarm goes off, cutting me off before I can even form a thought.

My head snaps up. I see through the window Conner's body seizing. The room's door bursts open to reveal a frantic Wally who shouts "GET THE DOCTOR! HE NEEDS HELP!"

* * *

I take in a deep breath as I continue my watch on my son. Dozens of tubes and wires are surrounding his sleeping form. It's been three days…why hasn't he woken up yet? With each passing second, I become more anxious.

A voice sounds from the doorway "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap."

Batman stands on the other side of Conner, looking at the boy with an unreadable expression. "You need to make a decision Clark. I've given you enough time to think."

"Do it" I say without hesitation. Bruce raises an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Do whatever it takes, just like he said. If you can fix him…if you can save my son, do it."

"I've written a notice to the League about the second donor. If you want me to send it or if you would like to ask someone from outside the League…"

"Send it. Nobody outside the League, besides my parents, knows both of my identities. I should ask the League first. Send it."

"I already have" Bruce states. "Yesterday."

"And" I ask with hope.

"It's only been one day and it's a big decision Clark. Give it some time. We still have to prepare a pod for the deterioration process anyways."

"Would you volunteer Bruce?" I ask hopelessly. "Would you willingly sign up for this? The long process of watching your kid go through this extremely dangerous experiment that we don't even know will work? Would you volunteer?"

Bruce pauses a moment before saying with a hint of humor "Are you saying you want to have a child with me Kent?" I think this is the closest Bruce has ever come to telling a joke.

Not being able to help it, I laugh "No." It feels good to smile again, something I haven't done in days. It lessens the feeling of danger and gives me a bit of hope that everything will turn out fine. Slowly the feeling dies down though, until I am asking seriously again "But would you? Who would sign up for this? It's crazy."

"Are you trying to back out?" he growls.

"NO! Of course not! I would never…He's my son Bruce. He's mine. I would never leave him, especially now when he needs me the most. But nobody else on the League has any obligation to sign up for this. Look at me, I'm a wreck. How the hell am I supposed to ask somebody to willingly sign up for this emotional rollercoaster that may have a horrendous ending? What if he dies in the pod? What if we make a mistake? What if we are wrong and Conner is still is deteriorating after the process is done? Then if your experiment is successful, how do I ask if the other person if they want to be a parent to a baby? Now I'm glad Conner is going to get the childhood he always wanted, and I'm ecstatic that I will be a part of it. But you know the League. Barely any of them have ever talked about having children. How am I supposed to try and convince one of them to become my child's parent?"

Bruce stares at me for a long time, contemplating every word. He answers "We have time Clark. We don't need a second donor for a while. You have time to figure out how to get one. Also…don't forget that you are not the only person on the League that cares about Conner." With that, he leaves the room.

I sit back in my chair and sigh. Looking over at my sleeping boy, I hold his hand. Not even a week ago we were in this same position learning about the deterioration for the first time, except strangely enough it didn't feel as terrifying as right now. I whisper something I should have told Conner that day

"I will fix this. I will do everything in my power to help you. You will not die if I have anything to do with it. I will take care of you; I will find somebody."

Standing up from my chair, I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. I repeat every word I just said in my mind, making sure I remember my promise. I will do everything in my power to save my son.

As I sit back in my chair, a female voice says from the doorway

"Clark? I…I read Bruce's notice….I'll do it."


	4. Baby Daddy

Baby Daddy

March 2nd, 2013

Connor-14 months

Richard-16 years

Clark's POV

"Bruce, I told you. I can't go on the mission" I say into my phone. "I have Conner for the week." When hearing his name, the toddler sitting on my lap turns his attention from the children's show on my television, to look up at me and smile. I return the grin.

"It will only take a few hours" Batman argues. "You will most likely be home in time to feed him dinner. Besides, you are critical for this mission for it to be a success."

"I understand, but I don't have a babysitter." At that moment, there is a knock at my door.

Setting Conner down on the couch, I head over to answer it. Just before I touch the door handle, Bruce states "I've taken care of that." A hint of amusement is in his voice.

I pause before opening the door. Richard is standing on the other side with a wide grin on his face. "Hey Uncle Clark! Babysitter ready for duty" he greets enthusiastically before walking in. "Conner! What's up little guy?" Dick calls out, walking over to the couch.

"Di-dy!" Conner giggles as the older boy scoops him up and tosses him into the air. Not having mastered his speech skills yet, Conner isn't able to say 'Dicky' properly.

Returning to my call, I ask "How is it you bats seem to always have perfect timing?"

"Natural talent" Bruce answers. I can almost hear his smirk.

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"Richard is more than capable of taking care of a fourteen month old" Bruce scoffs. "He's sixteen and the two get along great. Just be glad I didn't send Jason."

Two cheers sound from the television area. Dick is sitting on the ground in front of it with Conner in his lap. Both have their hands in the air and are hooting "Whooooo" at the children's program. I sigh "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good" I Bruce's response before he hangs up.

Turning back to the two in the living room, I ask Dick "Are you okay with watching him?"

The teenager turns to me and smiles "Yeah, no prob. I was actually excited when Dad asked me to head over here. I haven't seen Conner in a while, figured we could go to the zoo or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely" he brushes me off. "We're going to have a great time, right Conner? You wanna see all the animals?"

"Yeah!" the toddler exclaims with a smile.

I bite my lip "Fine. I'll be home later today. Conner and I are members at the zoo, so he can get in free. If you have any problems with that, my friend Rhonda works there and she'll recognize Conner. Otherwise there is some money in the kitchen drawer. Don't forget the diaper bag, don't give Conner too much sugar, and please…try not to create any trouble."

"Uncle Clark" Dick scoffs offended. "Are you trying to suggest that I would intentionally cause problems?"

"Richard I have known you most of your life and have witnessed many, many pranks of yours. Yes, I am suggesting that you can be very mischievous when you want to be."

Dick responds with a smirk, "I'll be on my best behavior. Besides, how much trouble can we cause at the zoo?"

Dick's POV

"Look Conner" I point to a monkey sitting under a nearby tree in the exhibit. "That one's eating some leaves."

The toddler sitting on my hip glances over and scowls at the creature. I see a look of distaste quickly fill his face before the boy buries it into my shoulder. He mumbles something unintelligible, but from the tone it is not pleasant.

"Still not a huge fan of them, huh" I chuckle.

Walking over to the next exhibit, I see it for some type of lemur. Maybe Conner will like these guys more. They differ enough from monkeys that he at least won't have a great hatred for them. I stand next to an older couple and try to coax Conner into looking up.

"C'mon buddy. You wanna see the lemurs? No more monkeys." One of the creatures climbs the exhibit wall and sits next to the glass, almost right in front of us. I urge "Look Con, he's right next to us. It's really cool, I promise. You won't be able to see it if you don't look."

The small boy peaks away from my torso, a small giggle escapes him. There is a small ledge next to the glass that I place him on, so we are still eye level. Conner places his hands on the glass and laughs when the lemur scoots closer.

In my peripheral vision, I see the woman next to us raise an eyebrow. She comments "He's cute."

"Yeah" I smile.

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen months" I answer.

"And you are…?"

I frown, "Sixteen." Why would they want to know?

The couple exchanges a disapproving look. The man asks "Do you keep in touch with the mother?"

"Well…yeah I do. She's practically family." Why are they asking such personal questions?

"Practically" the man tuts. "So no marriage I'm assuming."

"What?" I stutter. Then I realize "No…no. It's not like that….I'm babysitting. Conner's my dad's best friend's son. I'm not his father."

"Oh" the couple's critical expressions soften as they smile. "Well it's nice of you to take him to the zoo."

"Yeah…it…C'mon Conner" I grab the toddler. Conner pouts when I carry him away from his new animal friend, but that conversation was just too awkward. "Sorry little guy, how about I get you some ice cream to make it up to you."

I'm not sure if Conner understands what I'm suggesting, but he becomes more excited when we get closer to the stand. I buy us a couple vanilla cones. The girl taking our order smiles and coos "Aww. Is that your brother?"

"No" I answer.

Her eyebrows raise curtly as she hands me the cones. "Oh…I see."

I frown. What the hell? I grumble a thank you and head over to a table with a baby seat for Conner to sit in while we eat our snack. We spend probably twenty minutes sitting and enjoying the ice cream; it's nice to take a break and get off my feet. There is only about a quarter of the zoo left for the two of us to see. Then Clark will probably be back shortly after we return to the apartment. I wonder how the mission is going. I haven't heard anything from Bruce, so they must be fine.

"Di-dy!" Conner yelps from his seat, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smile as I see the tiny boy's face is covered with his snack. "Did any of that get in your mouth?" I laugh. Conner merely smiles in response and joins in on my laughter. Grabbing a napkin, I try to wipe his face clean, but the tot is not making it easy.

"Di-dy" he whines, attracting attention from nearby guests near us. My face flushes as I try to control the uncooperative toddler. Most of the others around me are understanding, having small children of their own with them. But one woman in particular catches my eye. She is walking by our table with a five year old trailing behind her, a red rope connecting them. As the mother passes, she sneers

"Controlling a baby is difficult isn't it? That's why children shouldn't be having them."

My mouth drops open at the comment. I'm rendered speechless as the despicable woman walks away with her nose high in the air. Who does she think she is? Her kid's on a leash and you don't see me making nasty comments. Even Conner is giving the kid weird looks. Even if I were Conner's parent, that remark was completely uncalled for.

Embarrassment begins overtaking me, my face is probably as red as a tomato. I honestly understand why people are assuming Conner's mine, we both have black hair and I am here with him alone. But even so, it's awkward having everyone around us stare judgmentally. I'm not even the kid's father for god's sake! They are completely wrong.

As another mother walks by and sends me a disgusted look, I bury my head into my hands. Geez, now I know how Artemis felt when she babysat Lian. Not going to lie, I didn't believe some of her stories until now.

A tiny hand pokes at my shoulder as a kiddie voice asks worriedly "Di-dy?"

Looking up, I see Conner's concerned face. Judging by the sad look I'm receiving, he must have noticed my discomfort. I smile and say

"Hey little guy. Don't worry, I'm okay. Let's go see the next animal, huh?"

When I pick Conner up, the tyke's troubled expression doesn't lighten. I go to my quick fix for that and throw the toddler into the air and catch him. As usual, this quickly sends Conner into a fit of giggles and plasters a smile across his features. I grin and make my way towards the tiger exhibit, ignoring the horrified parents who appeared to almost have heart attacks when they saw how high I threw the toddler. It's almost humorous. Of course they don't realize Conner is a lot sturdier than most kids his age.

When we reach the tigers, I notice the animal is off in the distance. When I point it out to Conner, he begins laughing and clapping his hands excitedly.

"You like the tigers?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Ya!" Conner exclaims. He points into the cage "Orng at!"

"Yeah, orange cat" I praise. "It's called a tiger. Can you say tiger?"

"eye-ga-er!"

"Ti-ger" I say slower.

Conner's grin widens as he almost teases "Orng at!"

"Close enough I guess" I chuckle. "Do you know what a tiger says?"

"RAWR!" the baby cheers.

"I knew you were smart."

"He's so cute" a woman's voice says behind me. Turning reveals an elderly couple like the one from the lemur exhibit. The woman then comments "You are awfully young to have a child."

Sighing, I respond "Yeah. I'm only sixteen, had Conner when I was fifteen."

Hey, minus well have some fun with this I figure.

"Oh. Do your parent's help out?" the woman's husband asks.

"No, they're jerks."

"Is his mother here with you?" the woman inquires, looking around.

"No" I frown. "She has decided not to be around. It's just me and the little guy."

I'm a horrible person for doing this.

"Oh, poor dear" the woman sympathizes. "Well at least he has you."

"I try to be enough" I smile.

Yup, I'm going to hell.

"Excuse me" a voice says next to me. A blonde girl around my age a couple of her friends are staring at me with awed and empathetic expressions. "I couldn't help but overhear. It is so great you care about your son so much." Her friends nod and coo in agreement while giving Conner and me both adoring looks.

I probably should start telling the truth before this gets out of hand. "Thank you, it's nice to hear that sometimes." These girls are cute…let's see where this takes us.

"No problem, my friend Tori had a baby recently. So I completely get where it can be hard going into public" the blonde smiles. I notice the older couple has disappeared. "So what is his name?"

"Conner" I state. "I'm Richard, and you all are?" I ask as charmingly as I can.

The girls go down the row listing off their names. The blonde is about to answer when Conner grabs my shirt to gain my attention and points to the cage.

"Eye-ga-er!" he exclaims. The cat is now moving around the habitat instead of sitting in one place like before. "Rawr!" the boy yells excitedly.

"Yeah Con. Rawr" I laugh.

"Awww" the girls coo. They all begin fawning over Conner; and me in the process. I just smile and accept their adoring attention.

Suddenly the compliments and praises stop as a commanding woman steps up next to us. "Young man, come with me" she snarls.

Confused, I excuse myself and Conner from the girls and follow the woman. She is tall, blonde, and appears to be zoo staff, which makes me worried. I haven't broken any zoo rules that I know of. Maybe we were being too noisy? When we are a good distance away, in a more secluded area, the woman stops and whips around to face me.

"Who are you?" she snarls.

"Ri…Richard. Why?"

"You said this child is your son?"

I gulp. "Well….um…"

"I know this child...and his father. You boy, are not his father."

This must be the Rhonda Clark was telling me about. My worry decreases as I laugh "Well you see…"

"I don't think kidnapping is very humorous young man" Rhonda growls.

"Kidnapping!?"

"Hand the child over."

"You don't understand…"

"The police are already on their way."

"Di-dy!" Conner cries, clinging to me.

"Shhh, it's okay little guy" I soothe before addressing Rhonda again. "It's not what you think. Back there I was only…"

"You have him calling you 'daddy' now?" the actually terrifying woman in front of me snarls. "You know how sick that is?"

"He didn't call me…" I begin urgently, only to be interrupted by Rhonda yelling to a zoo security guard

"David! Code 14! I have the subject over here…"

Doing the only thing I can think of, I run as fast as I can to the zoo exit. Aw, crap. Stupid move. Now they will never believe anything I say if I'm caught. Bruce always told me, never run from police. Well, I guess Metropolis zoo guards don't really count. But same principles apply.

The zoo exit is in my sight. Quickly as I can, I dash through the doors. Luckily I have outrun Rhonda and the guard. My car is in the second row. So by the time the two reach the zoo's exit, Conner is already strapped into his car-seat and we are speeding into Metropolis traffic. Once safe in the bustle of cars, I sigh in relief.

Conner with wide eyes, squeaks from the backseat "Eye-ga-er"

"Sorry buddy, no more tigers for today" I call to the backseat.

He pouts. I'm not sure if the tot understood me, or is just more aware that our adventure has taken a negative turn. I feel bad. It really is my fault. I'll make it up to him next time I babysit. We'll go to the park or something. Today I am just too frazzled from the whole zoo experience.

My phone rings in my pocket. Fishing it out, I see from the caller id that it is Clark who is calling. Crap.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Why did I just have to explain to Rhonda that my son was not kidnapped by a crazy, confused teenage boy?" Clark angrily grumbles from the other line. "You promised not to cause any trouble."

"Actually I promised to be on my best behavior" I correct, desperate to lighten the mood.

Bruce's voice growls warningly "Richard." Dang it! He must be on the call too.

Clark speaks up "So none of this was intentional?"

"Depends on what you mean by intentional."

He sighs obviously irritated, "I'll be home in half an hour. I've also called off Rhonda's search team. Where are you now? How's Conner?"

"On our way back to the apartment. Conner's fine, he's happily staring out the window."

"Window? Are you in a car?" Brue questions. "RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE! ARE YOU TALKING ON THE PHONE WHILE DRIVING!?"

Crap.


	5. First Word

First Word

January 12th 2013

Conner- 12 months

Clark's POV

"C'mon Conner. Say 'Dada.'" I encourage to my son.

Said toddler looks up from the toy truck in front of him and gurgles "Gad-da-va!"

I am currently laying on my stomach in front of the boy on the floor, watching him push the toy around. "Dada" I say again slower this time.

Conner gives me a gapped-tooth smile and giggles "Doo-da-eg-o."

"Now you're just mocking me" I grumble. The tot gives me a big smile which I return. Picking up another car I ask Conner "What is this?" His eyes grown wide. "Car. This is a car."

"Ca-gr."

"Nice try bud" I chuckle. My com beeps. Picking it up I say into it "Yeah?"

"Did you forget?" Bruce snarls.

"Forgot what?"

"The meeting."

"What meeting?"

"Kent!" Bruce hisses.

Even though we are speaking over the com, the Dark Knight can still make me flinch in fear. Conner notices my demeanor's sudden change, and frowns. I tickle his foot and coo "It's okay buddy." The tot laughs and playfully kicks his foot away.

"What did you just call me?" Bruce scoffs.

"Sorry. I was talking to Conner. How important is the meeting?"

"You're not getting out of it Clark" he growls. "Everyone from the League was ordered to come. You were the one pushing for it."

Oh yeah. Now I remember what he's talking about. Oliver, Orin and I wanted to get the League together to discuss the Light replacing Ocean Master with Black Manta. I forgot that was today. "Sorry. I have Conner this…"

"Just bring him along" Bruce interrupts, obviously irritated.

"It's a League meeting."

"Bring him some toys to play with. Conner's a quiet kid, I'm sure he won't bother us."

"We are discussing the Light" I argue. "Which controls Cadmus. You know how I feel about discussing that around…"

"It isn't as if he will understand any of it Clark. He's one."

I bite my lip. "Fine. We'll be there in an hour."

The room of heroes turn towards us as the computer announces Conner's and my arrival. Only a few Leaguers are here so far; Barry, Oliver, Orin and Hal. In a daze from using the beam, the tot blinks a few times before letting out a few giggles. He looks over and exclaims

"Zoo-zoo!"

"Zeta-beam" I demonstrate the word.

The boy only lets out a couple snorts of amusement during his laughing fit.

"Didn't know the beam was so fun" Barry smirks, walking over. "I also didn't know you were bringing Conner with you."

"Neither did I until recently" I confess.

"Does his mom know?" Oliver asks.

"Well she will when she gets here."

In my arms, Conner begins a rant of incoherent rambling. It grows louder when he notices the Leaguers watching him. Barry smiles and holds his arms out, asking for permission to hold my son. I hand Conner over as the child finishes his babbling.

"What was that Conner?" Barrye teases. Conner laughs and giggles a few baby coos. Barry smiles "Eh, someday you'll be able to talk. Try saying Barry."

"Ba-vvvv."

Hal inquires, "Shouldn't he be able to say _something _by now?"

I shrug, "Conner's only a year old. His mom and I have been trying to teach him a few words, but no luck so far."

"He'll talk when he's ready" Orin states. "Artur didn't say his first word until a few weeks after his first birthday. Conner will get there eventually, just give him time."

"I know" I sigh. "I'm just a bit surprised. He started crawling and walking a lot earlier than we expected. His mom and I just figured it would be the same with speaking. I've been incessantly trying to get him to say 'Dada' for the past week."

"You need a hobby" Hal snorts.

"He's hasn't said anything yet, because he's waiting for the right word" Barry declares jokingly. "Right Conner. You've been waiting to say your favorite uncle's name. Barry. You can do it. Say Barry."

"Please" Oliver rolls his eyes. "You really think that's going to be his first word?"

"You're just jealous" Barry scoff, not turning from the giggling toddler in his arms. "What? You think he'd say Oliver before Barry?"

"Any sane person would" Oliver jokes.

"You wanna bet?"

"No need. Hey Conner, what's my name?" Oliver pulls out one of his arrows and carefully tickles Conner's arm. The toddler giggles and watches the arrow with an intense curiosity. He's always been fascinated by some of the League's weaponry of choice. Oliver's arrows, Robins birdarangs, Hal's ring, really anything a hero will show him. I am slightly uncomfortable with him being so close to the weapons, afraid he will get hurt. But I know the Leaguers are careful enough and Conner is tougher than most toddlers like I was when I was his age. Just as long as his mother doesn't find out about this, she can be pretty overprotective and would probably have mine and any guilty party's head.

"Ar-oo" The tot chuckles Oliver.

"See, he almost said arrow. Green Arrow. I win."

"That doesn't count!" Barry scoffs. "He was referring to you weapon, not you. What's my name Conner?"

"Ba-ba."

Oliver laughs, "What, now you're a sheep Barry?"

"Wait" I interrupt. "He just said baba. That's really close to dada" I state excitedly. Only slightly am I aware of Hal and Orin's amused expressions; they are obviously making fun of Barry, Oliver and I in their heads. But right now I don't care. "Conner, can you say dada?"

The toddler trills his lips.

"Say dada" I encourage.

"No, say Barry" Flash interrupts.

"Barry!" I exclaim, annoyed.

"What? You should be the only one who gets to egg him on?"

"In this instance, yes."

"Not fair" he argues.

"I agree" Oliver chimes in. He waves the arrow in front of Conner, "Say arrow Conner."

"Or Barry."

"Conner, look at me. Say dada."

The three of us continue like this for who knows how long. All the while, Conner giggles away at us, every once in a while adding in some childish gibberish. Hal and Orin are standing a few feet away, now not even trying to hide their laughter.

Suddenly a voice breaks through the noise, "What are you doing?" Everyone in the room goes silent, Oliver, Barry and I a bit embarrassed about being caught like this. The voice continues, this time with great anger "WHY ARE YOU POKING MY SON WITH A WEAPON!?"

Oliver's face drains of color, as he slowly tries to hide the arrow behind his back, out of the angry mother's sight. Conner wiggles out of Barry's hold, onto the ground and excitedly walks over to the source of the voice. For a one year old he is pretty stable on his feet.

Barry, Oliver and I turn to see Diana standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at Oliver. Her expression lightens when Conner makes his way over to her. She smiles and picks him up "Hi there baby boy. I didn't expect to see you here." Diana gives the tot a quick kiss on the cheek.

Conner laughs and exclaims "Mama!"

A look of pure love and joy crosses Diana's face. Her smile radiates as she looks over at me "Clark! That was his first word!"

My jaw drops. "Oh come on!"


	6. You Just Know

You Just Know

June 30th 2011

Conner- 16 years old

* * *

Diana's POV

A lump forms in my throat as I re-read Bruce's notice again. How many times have I read this? This has to be the tenth or eleventh. My mind can't even wrap around what the notice is explaining, it's crazy. Completely insane.

I talked to Conner not even a week ago. Clark had brought the boy with him to DC last time he visited and all three of us went to dinner together. Conner seemed perfectly fine. No health issues. Now the poor boy is in the infirmary dying. I can't believe it.

Over the past few months, I have learned so much about the child because of my friendship with Clark. Conner reminds me so much of his father, yet is so different at the same time. The two's relationship is doing both well, each are obviously much happier than they were before the New Year. It has been wonderful to watch the two grow closer. I've been so happy for my friend to have finally accepted his son and for Conner to have gained a father. It breaks my heart to know about his current condition.

A mental image pops into my head of the teenage boy laying in the infirmary slowly deteriorating. My chest clenches just thinking about the pain he must be going through. Apparently he is in a coma at the moment. Poor, poor Conner. Why did this have to happen? The child has already gone through so much. Just when things were turning up for him…

He doesn't deserve this. Even after everything the boy has gone through, Conner is one of the kindest hearted boys I have ever met. Sure he's quiet, stubborn, and definitely is working on anger issues. But it is obvious to me that Conner is a wonderful kid.

I regret that I didn't have many opportunities to speak to him before the Watchtower incident. Clark being one of my closest friends, I spent quite a bit of time with Conner after he moved in with Clark. Ever since, I have gotten to know the boy very well. I can see Conner's kindness, his drive, his hope. It breaks my heart thinking about the broken boy in that bed. I'm sick with worry.

Bruce's notice said there is hope for Conner…but it requires another person to donate their DNA. Someone must volunteer to become a…parent. The parent of Clark's child.

Oh Clark. The usually strong Man of Steel has never been so broken. I went to the Watchtower yesterday and...he was in horrible shape. I could see his worry, heartbreak, fear. It would surprise me if Clark has gotten even an hour of sleep by the looks of him. It was almost as if I was speaking to a corpse of my friend. After seeing Clark…I didn't have the courage to visit Conner. I couldn't. If I had gone into his room I…

I should have. It is wrong of me to not have visited, I feel like a coward. Even if the sight is unbearable…I should go. I was once told people in comas can hear or sense other's around them. If this is true…maybe I can offer just a bit of comfort to the boy. Conner and I have become quite close lately. I should…

I need to see hm.

* * *

It's hard to breathe.

Tears glide down my cheeks as silent sobs choke my throat.

Nobody is in the lobby with me. I can see Clark sitting at the end of Conner's bed. He is staring away from the window and is too lost in thought to notice me watching from the other side of the window. How has he been able to stay in that room? I haven't even gone inside, and the sight is tearing me up.

Conner looks so…fragile. The tubes, wires, monitors…it scares me that the boy needs so much to survive.

Only a few days ago he was sitting in my apartment having dinner, laughing, smiling, as healthy as can be. How could I have not seen any signs that he was in danger. I talked to Conner for hours, I should have recognized that something was wrong.

His eyes are closed. How I wish the lids would open to reveal the crystal blue underneath. The eyes that are just like his father's. They were full of life, love. I could always read Conner's emotions from his eyes. They seemed the only physical trait of Conner's that was him. While Conner's eyes are exactly like Clark's, they have always seemed to be what has made the boy his own being.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Bruce's voice asks next to me. I didn't hear the dark night approach.

"I'm not sure" I whisper. "A while." Another tear makes it's way down my cheek. "I read your notice."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bruce raise an eyebrow, but not say anything.

I continue, "He's deteriorating."

"Yes."

"You think we can fix him?"

"With help, maybe."

I turn to look at the dark knight and ask "After you are finished with the…process, Conner will be better? He'll be healthy again?"

Bruce hesitates, "There is a chance that the degradation might continue afterwards. Not because of the advanced growth though. His cells could simply…break apart."

"Kind of like me when I am away from Themyscira for too long. I have to visit every few years so I don't turn into the mud I was made from. The magic there keeps me together."

"Yes, except Conner wouldn't have an island to return to and heal."

'He would if he were Amazon' I think to myself. Knowing Bruce, he is most likely making the same conclusion.

"Why did you take in Richard?"

"Because he needed me" Bruce states.

"He calls you 'dad' you know."

A small smile forms on the dark knight's face, "Yes. He does."

"Why Richard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you ever went to Haly's Circus, you had met hundreds of orphans Bruce. Between the amount of charity work you do for Gotham's orphanages and the amount of children Batman saves…why didn't you adopt before? Why did you choose Richard?"

Bruce takes a moment to think over his answer. Finally he decides "Because I knew he was mine. I'm not his biological father and I've never tried to replace John Grayson. But Dick is my child. Something inside me just….told me. Call it parental instincts, a hunch, whatever. You know your family Diana. And sometimes it comes to you in unusual ways."

I turn back to Conner. My heart takes another plunge looking at the hurt boy. "Do you ever regret parenthood?"

"Never. Not even when its at it's hardest."

We sit in silence for a long time. Bruce watches my face, waiting for any hint at my thoughts. Probably hoping for a decision. Truth is…I have already made one. It's been there ever since I opened that notice, I just had to accept it.

Bruce tells me "I'm going to go talk to Clark." He enters the medical room.

Through the window I see that the Man of Steel has moved his chair to be closer to his son. Bruce walks up and the two begin talking, of what, I'm not sure.

I take in a deep breath.

Am I ready for this? Am I prepared for a baby? That's what the notice said. Conner will be an infant by the end of all this. Can I handle that? Can I handle a diapers, bottles, playdates, schools, friends? Am I prepared?

Well…I guess I'll have to be.

Bruce steps out of Conner's room. As he passes, I ask "How long will the process take?"

"Months. I'm estimating half a year."

Enough time to convince my coworkers in DC that I'm pregnant. First time mothers don't always show for quite a while. I could easy fake a baby bump with proper equipment and clothing.

I nod at Bruce and enter Conner's room. Clark is sitting back down in his chair, staring lovingly at his son…my son. At least will be my son. I take a moment to view my new family. Love fills my chest, already preparing for the black haired boy and his father.

"Clark" I call out. Crystal blue eyes open turn to meet mine. "I read Bruce's notice." This is it.

"I'll do it."

**Hey y'all. I'm open for any requests now! Comment or PM your ideas.**


	7. Bottle Blues

Bottle Blues

February 20th 2012

Conner- 8 weeks old

**Requested by MarvelAvenger.**

Clark's POV

"Clark" Diana mumbles half asleep, lying next to me. "Your turn."

"Hmmm" I groan. Conner cries from the crib at the end of the bed, waking both Diana and me. "I thought you already fed him?"

"I did, but he didn't finish the bottle."

"Why didn't you…"

"Because he inherited your stubbornness Kent" Diana hisses.

Rolling over onto my side, I see on the clock that it is three in the morning. I sigh and force my tired body out of bed. When I reach the crib, I look upon the whimpering infant inside. Conner calms down a tiny bit when he notices my presence looming over him.

I pick my son up and whisper "It's okay Con, daddy's here." The child lets out a couple more whimpers. "Diana, did you put the bottle back in the fridge?" I ask.

Still huddled under the covers, the tired mother of my child moans an affirmation. All I can see is Diana's face and her hair which is in a braid down her back. A habit she adopted a few weeks ago after getting frustrated with it getting in the way of midnight feedings and late night soothing. Long hair and infant care apparently don't mix well when the mother is half asleep.

I trek my way into the kitchen, still carrying the upset baby. For a moment I am turned around, forgetting that I am in Diana's apartment and not my own. I stager over to the fridge and open it. It takes a moment, but I do locate the half drank baby bottle.

Still in a sleepy haze, my mind goes blank on what to do next. I know the milk has to be warmed up, but there's way how to do it. Ummmmm…what did I do yesterday? I was in the kitchen…maybe put it in the oven? No that's ridiculous. The microwave?

Conner lets out a hungry sob in my arms, making my decision process quicken. I coo to the child "Don't fuss, I'll get you the milk. Just give it a sec Con."

As I open the microwave's door, Diana growls from the bedroom "What are you doing?"

"Heating up the bottle" I call out weakly, not having much energy.

"You better not be putting it in the microwave."

"But…" I begin, then sigh. Grabbing the bottle from out of the appliance, I stare at it in contemplation. How do I do this? Why can't I be more awake and actually remember? Oh…a solution pops into my head.

"Don't use your heat vision either."

Damn! How did she know what I was thinking? Ah! I'm freaking Superman and my downfall is a bottle! I can fly hundreds of miles per hour in the sky, I can use X-ray vision to see through walls, I can hear conversations on other planets, buy I can't remember how to heat a bottle of milk! I've never felt more inadequate.

Conner lets out another cry in my arms, breaking my heart just a bit. "I'm sorry son, I just can't think. Don't cry…Diana!" I plead.

"Clark" she snarls. "I swear if you make me get out of this bed…"

"It's fine" I stop her, flinching a bit at tone. Wow, she must be tired. Diana never shows it when she is taking care of Conner, but I can tell night feeding is not her favorite part of parenting. Unfortunately for me, I'm the only one here she can direct her frustration at. "I'll figure it out."

Returning my attention to the bottle in my hand and whimpering son in the other, I sigh. Diana may get cranky being woken up at night, but apparently I lose all intelligence. I stare defeated at the bottle as Conner lets out another cry.

"For heaven's sake Clark! Run it under some warm water in the sink!" Diana calls out.

Oh yeah.

Hurriedly I do as I'm instructed. A few seconds later, I squirt some of the milk onto my wrist and deem it a sufficient temperature. I then feed it to Conner who graciously accepts, his cries ceasing.

Sighing in relief, I make my way back to the bedroom and sit at the edge of the bed. Finally coming out of my sleepy stupor, I watch my son drink the milk with full attentiveness. His eyes blink open and meet my own. I smile at the tiny being in my arms. How I love these moments, even at three in the morning. Feedings are actually some of my favorite times with my son.

Eventually the infant finishes the milk and releases the bottle from his mouth. I place it on the floor next to the crib; I'll take care of that tomorrow morning. Gently I lift Conner up and place him against my chest, his head resting on my shoulder. I stand up and mildly rock as I walk around the room and pat the baby's back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Diana watching us from the bed silently. I turn to face her and we exchange small smiles, the annoyance we had earlier gone. She watches Conner and me with complete adoration.

Conner lets out a small burp and I feel a warm liquid trail down the back of my shirt. I raise an eyebrow and look over my shoulder to see spit-up covering the back of my shirt. I sigh and readjust Conner into my arms. Figuring that my shirt is already ruined, I use its end to wipe the excess liquid on Conner's face.

Diana lets out a soft giggle. I smirk at her and ask "You find this funny?"

"Just a bit. Here, let me take him" she whispers, rubbing the area on the bed next to her.

I gently place my son next to his mother, who drapes an arm over the baby, huddling him close to her. Conner lets out a soft coo as Diana softly strokes his cheek.

Walking to the hamper, I strip myself of the soiled tee-shirt and toss it in. I contemplate putting on another, but shrug and walk back to the bed. Diana is still doting over Conner, but turns her attention to me when I approach.

"Going shirtless?"

"Are you complaining?" I smirk.

Diana laughs, "Not at all, not at all."

I laugh with her before asking "Want me to put him back in his crib."

"No" Diana shakes her head, kissing Conner's forehead. "Let him sleep with us tonight."

Climbing over Diana's legs, I crawl under the covers on my side of the bed. Diana's back is towards me, so I drape an arm around her and rest my head on her shoulder. Gazing at Conner lying in front of us, we share a moment of peaceful bliss. The baby lets out a yawn and slowly blinks his eyes until they stay shut.

I sigh, "I feel like an idiot."

"Why" Diana frowns and turns her head to look at me.

"I can make hundreds of battle strategies for the League, but I can't make a bottle at three am."

Chuckling Diana says "I'd be embarrassed too."

"Thanks for the support" I smirk. "I like your hair pulled back.

"Mmm, you can thank your son for that."

"Knew the kid would come in handy someday."

"Clark!" Diana chastises but laughs. "Why do you like my hair this way?" she inquires.

"Because it gives me better access to do this" I kiss the side of her neck. Diana lets out a blissful sigh as I continue to her collarbone, until I hit her ticklish area.

She lets out a loud giggle, followed by a whimper from the baby next to her. Both Diana and I freeze, praying Conner doesn't wake from his sleep. After a minute of silence from the infant, we relax. Diana and I lay in silence and slowly begin to ease back into sleep. Well…not complete silence.

Okay, maybe she won't notice. It's all the way in the kitchen, far enough away that she might not hear. Right? She's half asleep anyways.

"Clark."

Dang it!

"You left the faucet on."

I sigh, get out of bed, much to my body's protest, and drag my feet into the kitchen.


	8. Babysitters and Dates

Babysitters and Dates

February 6th 2012

Conner- 5 weeks old

Wally-17 years old

Kaldur-18 years old

**Requested by Niom Lamboise.**

* * *

Wally's POV

"And here is a list of emergency contacts" Diana points at a handwritten list of about fifty names and phone numbers, her other hand is clinging to Conner who appears to be oblivious to his mother's worried state. "This consists of some the neighbors, my work friends, people like that. On the fridge is a list containing the numbers for the police, poison control, fire department, anything you will need if it is that type of emergency. You both have your communicators on you, correct?"

Kaldur and I both mumble "Yes" and continue to follow Diana around the apartment, listening to an overload of instructions.

"Good, you can contact anyone from the League through those" she states obvious information. "Did I give you Clark's and my numbers?"

"Yes mam" Kaldur answers, "about five time now."

"Okay, how about I write them down too, just in case" Diana whispers half to herself as she scribbles on the list. After she finishes she asks "Did I go over what he can and can't eat?"

"Yes" Kaldur answers.

"How about his schedule?"

"Yup" I say, popping the p at the end.

"His bedtime routine?"

"A story and a pacifier."

"But before that you…"

"Must give Conner a bath" Kaldur finishes her sentence.

"Remember Clark and I will be…"

I chime in "at Little Fountain Café on Eightieth Street." Diana is about to add something but I beat her to it "You will be back by at least ten thirty."

She closes her mouth and stares at the baby in her arms remorsefully, "Well…I guess I've gone over everything….Did I tell you the fire exits…."

"I think they will be fine Diana" Clark chuckles, walking into the room.

"I know" she sighs, still staring at her baby.

Putting an arm around his girlfriend, Clark leads her to the apartment's front door. When the couple reaches the exit, they pause and silently watch Conner. When neither make any sign of moving, I clear my throat

"When are your reservations?"

They remain quiet for another moment before Diana turns to Clark and says "We don't have to go out, do we?"

"I…" Clark begins, but fails to come up with an argument after Conner lets out a small coo. Both parents melt as the baby gurgles for a second.

Kaldur and I exchange looks, remembering what Dick had told us. _'Just pick Conner up! Don't let them dawdle!'_ He was supposed to babysit the newborn last weekend…it didn't happen. Apparently Dick had spent over an hour in the apartment going through the same overly-extensive training session to take care of our former teammate. Except instead of Clark and Diana going on their date, they ended up deciding to cancel and stay home with the baby and sending Dick home with an apology and a headache. When the couple wanted to try again for a date this weekend, Dick wasn't available to babysit (something about the Riddler). So Kaldur and I both offered to watch Conner since we haven't seen much of him since his 'birth.'

Fortunately for us, Dick warned us ahead of time what to expect. Diana would fuss over every instruction (for our sake or to take up time, we don't know) while clutching Conner to her chest as if he will disappear any second. Clark will seem fine up until the moment they have to leave, then he will break if given the chance. Dick's advice was to get Conner away from his parent's before they give up on trying to leave.

I walk up to Wonder Woman and offer up my arms to take the baby, I don't dare try to take Conner out her hold for fear of her breaking my arm. "We will take good care of him" I say gently.

The parents snap their attention to me, then straighten their stances, as if surprised by my presence in their intimate moment with their son. Diana whispers "I know" before planting a couple kisses on the baby's head. "We'll be back soon, okay Con?"

Clark picks Conner up out of Diana's arms (her giving a bit of resistance). He holds the baby for a while before hesitantly giving Conner to me. "Call if anything happens."

Kaldur answers "We will Sir."

The two parents walk out the door, look back one more time, then leave. I call out to them

"Have a good time" then close the door.

Turning to Kaldur I laugh "Geez, Rob wasn't kidding."

"Superman and Wonder Woman obviously care for Conner very much. I remember how Queen Mera had some separation anxiety after she gave birth to the Prince."

"Well, they're gone now. So you're stuck with us mini-Supey!"

Almost immediately, Conner starts to cry.

"Crap! Kaldur! What did I do!?"

* * *

Turns out all Conner wanted was a bottle. Huh, who knew Diana's very descriptive schedule would come in handy? The baby is currently lying in his swing/seat looking thing, with Kaldur sitting in front of him.

"This is a fish" the Altlantian states, holding up a flashcard. We found the set in Conner's room along with some other toys. Kaldur holds up another one, "This is a shark."

"I don't think he understands you dude" I declare.

"The schedule says this is usually the time that Ms. Prince plays with Conner. This is a squid."

"Are you just doing ocean cards?"

"It is what I am most familiar with."

"It's not as if he knows what you are talking about."

"You do not know that."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?"

"I don't know" I grumble. "Not much you can do with a one month old. But c'mon…this is boring."

"It is probably stimulating to a baby" Kaldur argues.

"I don't think so" I state. "Look at him."

We both turn towards Conner. Babies at his age don't show much emotion, but right now Conner is giving Kaldur and the flashcards the most unimpressed expression a baby can give.

"He does appear to be disinterested."

"Let me try" I state, scooting off the couch and onto the floor. "Don't worry Supey, I'm here." Placing my hands over my face, I quickly draw the back and cheer "Peek-a-boo!" The baby lets out a couple gurgles. I take that as an applause and do it again. After a few times, I send a smug smile towards Kaldur.

He looks confused "What are you saying?"

"You've never heard of Peek-a-boo?"

"Peck-a-what?"

"Nothing, it's a game for babies."

"Huh" Kaldur thinks for a second before smirking "I see why you would enjoy it."

"Dude!"

* * *

My phone rings. Picking it up, I see it is Diana's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wally, how is everything going?"

"Good."

"Really? How is Conner?"

"He's fine."

"Did you feed him?"

"Yup."

"When?" I can tell she is getting frustrated with my short answers.

"About ten minutes before the last time you called."

"Oh yes, now I remember. What has happened since?"

"We changed his diaper."

"How did that go?"

"Fine."

"You are not being very descriptive."

"You want me to describe about his dirty diaper?" After a pause of silence from the other side, I ask "Aren't you supposed to be at dinner?"

"I'm just worried. I want to make sure he is okay."

"Conner's fine. He's lying on a blanket in the living room."

"Not on the couch right? He could fall off!"

"How? Can he even roll over yet?"

"That is beside the point. Are you with him now?"

"I have my eye on him."

"Where is Kaldur?" Diana asks.

I glance over to the couch where Kaldur sitting and is speaking into his own phone. I answer Diana, "Talking to Clark."

* * *

"_I'm bringing home my baby bumble bee_

_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_

_I'm bringing home my baby bumble bee -_

_OUCH! It stung me!"_

What in the world?

"_I'm squishin' up my baby bumble bee_

_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_

_I'm squishin' up my baby bumble bee -_

_EW! What a mess!"_

Clark bought this? Kaldur and I exchange looks of dislike. The music from the cd player isn't exactly what we usually listen to at Mount Justice during free time. But this disk was already in the player and the schedule said to play a couple songs.

"_I'm lickin' up my baby bumble bee_

_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_

_I'm lickin' up my baby bumble bee -_

_ICK! I feel sick!"_

Ok. Seriously? That is just gross. Conner is sitting in his baby seat half asleep, not going through the same torture Kaldur and I are.

"_I'm throwin' up my baby bumble bee_

_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_

_I'm throwin' up my baby bumble bee -_

_OH! What a mess!"_

I can't take it anymore. Walking over to the speakers, I turn the cd player off, stoping the horrendous music. Turning to Kaldur, I state

"We are done with that!"

* * *

"He's finally asleep" Kal says, walking back into the living room from the nursery. When he spots me, he asks "What are you doing."

Searching through the closet I answer "Looking for another blanket."

Come up next to me, Kaldur inquires "What is all this?" when he spots all the boxes of different baby equipment.

"Diana's co-workers threw her a baby shower when they heard she was 'pregnant.' This is all the stuff her and Clark didn't need."

"Such as?"

"Eh, mostly pregnancy stuff from what I can gather. Although, look what I found" I pull out a box from the top of the pile. Bringing it into the kitchen, I set it on the table.

"What is that?" Kaldur asks confused by the box's exterior. "A breast pump?" he reads.

"Moms use it to assist in breast feeding. But since Diana was never pregnant…she doesn't…well…you know…produce."

"I understand that anatomy" Kaldur rolls his eyes. "What do you find so interesting about this?"

"I don't know" I shrug while opening the box. "I've never seen one in person, just heard of them."

"Wally! What are you doing? That's not yours."

"Pshhhh. They'll never know" I state, pulling the machine out of the box and placing it on the table. "You can't tell me you aren't the least bit interested."

"Well…" Kaldur has a mental debate, "If it is already open, I guess there is no harm."

Together we put the machine together using the instructions we found in the box. It wasn't too difficult and didn't take long. Within no time, Kaldur and I are testing it out on different objects we find in the apartment, seeing if the valves would stick to anything. After about ten minutes of this, I get an idea

"Hey Kal…you should try it."

"No" he doesn't even take a moment to consider it.

"C'mon" I whine.

"You may use it on yourself, but I am not going to participate in my own…milking."

"That was maybe the weirdest way you could have said that."

"This idea is weird."

"Party pooper" I mumble.

"Why don't you do it by yourself?" he snaps.

"I…uh" I stare at the two cones on the table. "Um…I"

"Backing out?" Kaldur raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"No! I…just hand them over" I grumble as Kaldur hands me the valve closest to him. Raising my shirt I place it over my nipple. "How do you get it to attach?"

"I believe you just turn on the machine, suction will do the rest."

Oh god. "Well…plug it in, I guess."

With a smirk, Kaldur plugs the machine's cord into a nearby outlet and sits down next to me. Hovering a finger over the on switch, he asks "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kaldur turns the pump on. The valve gently begins sucking on my nipple. The sensation is weird. Looking down I see the valve slightly pull on my breast for a second, then releasing the tension, only to pull again a short bit later.

Out of the corner of my vision, I see the second pump dangling from Kaldur's hand. He has a sly grin as he states "The instructions say to use both." A piece of paper is laying on the table in front of the Atlantian. Damn, he's probably telling the truth.

I glare and snatch the valve out of his hand and attach it to my chest. The strange sensation intensifies. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. Kaldur asks "How is it?"

"I don't know. It's not too bad I guess."

Kaldur snickers, "Well the instructions say to use it for fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen!"

"Yup. Why, don't think you can make it?"

I challenge "Try me."

"Fine, but you do realize you are on the lowest intensity."

"What?" Looking at the pump, I do see a knob with numbers on it. Right now the setting is on one. "So?" I say shakily.

"Wanna try higher?"

I have to admit, I am curious. In a moment of stupidity I answer "Yeah, why not."

Kaldur turns the dial up to 2. The suction intensifies a bit, but nothing unbearable. When I nod, Kaldur goes up to 3. Okay…now it's starting to hurt a bit.

"Uh" I groan in discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Uh" my stubbornness takes over, "keep going. I can do it."

The dial goes up to 4.

"Ahhh!" I yelp. My nipples are going in and out of the valve with great force.

"Wally…" Kaldur begins, sounding concerned.

"Gah!"

Suddenly the pressure increases even more. Kaldur switched it up to 5. The jerk! Of course my so called friend is sitting there holding back chuckles.

"Oh my god! Ahhhh."

Kaldur burst into laughs.

"Errr. Ah! I can feel it in my brain!"

"I'm…I'm sure that is impossible" Kaldur says between laughs.

"How do women do this? You said fifteen minutes?"

"Yes."

"Ahhhh. It's been like, two, and already I want to kill myself."

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"Yes! Get this damn torture machine off of me!"

Kaldur unplugs the machine and the suction stops. I sigh in relief as the painful sensation subsides. Taking in a few deep breaths, I calm myself down. Thank god it's over. I joke

"Now I know what the dude in The Princess Bride felt like."

"The princess bride?"

"A movie Artemis made me watch with her" I explain. Gently I tug on one of the valves…it doesn't separate from my chest. I pull harder…nothing. "Dude" I panic "It won't come off!"

"What?" Kaldur laughs.

"It won't come off! Look!" I yell, pulling on the valves. I wince from pain when I yank too hard.

"Shh" Kaldur chuckles, "you'll wake Conner."

"HELP ME!"

"Okay, okay" Kaldur begins reading through the directions while still laughing to himself. I glare at my friend's amusement. This isn't funny! Kaldur stands and walks over to the sink, "It says put some warm water on it and wiggle it back and forth."

He hands me a wet towel, which I accept eagerly. I do as he instructed, praying that it works. As I try to maneuver the cone off my chest, Kaldur watches me, obviously finding my predicament hilarious.

Eventually we hear the wonderful sound of the valve peeling off of me. My sensitive nipple tingles from it's release. I work on the other one, and get the cone off with less difficulty. Leaning back in my chair, I sigh in relief.

Kaldur is quietly chuckling behind me. I growl at him

"We never speak of this!"

* * *

The sound of Clark and Diana's laughter distract Kaldur and me from the movie we are watching. A moment later, the door unlocks and reveals the couple, both have giant grins on their faces. Clark spots us and says

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Fine" I answer, sleepily. "Looks like you two had a good time."

Clark and Diana exchange some happy smiles. "We did" Diana agrees before turning to me and asking urgently "Now where is Conner?"

"In his crib."

Diana is about to make a move towards the bedroom, but is held back by Clark. "Diana, he's asleep."

"I know" the mother reasons with herself. "I shouldn't wake him up…but…it's just…" she gives up and walks into the bedroom. A second later the three of us hear her cooing in the other room.

Returning his attention to Kaldur and me, Clark inquires "Did you have any trouble?"

"NO" I answer a bit too quickly. Clark raises an eyebrow suspiciously, but doesn't question any further.

"Okay" he frowns. "Uh…do you two know where the zeta beam is?"

"Yes, it is down the street" Kaldur states as we get up off of the couch. "It is late, we should return home."

I nod in agreement. As we walk to the door, Clark says "Thank you for watching Conner."

"Anytime" I tell him.

"Here" Clark gives each of us some cash. But he wasn't looking when handing me my pay, because he accidently hits my chest, right along my irritated nipple. I gasp from the contact causing Clark to whip his head towards me and ask worriedly "Are you okay?" He must think he hurt me from his strength.

"I'm fine. Just…" I mumble while walking out the door "sensitive."


	9. Surviving Each Other

Surviving Each Other

May 15th 2022

Conner-10 years old

Artur-11 years old

Kory-10 years old

Mia-9 years old

Helena-7 years old

Damian-15 years old

* * *

Clark's POV

"I don't think this is a good idea Bruce" I tell the Dark Knight who shrugs me off.

"They'll be fine."

"Aren't you even a bit concerned? I mean…three days is a long time for anyone in the woods, let alone children…"

"Who have all been well trained and have been preparing for this test for weeks" Bruce interrupts. We continue down the hallway towards Mount Justice's Grotto. "They will be fine Clark, just think of it as all them going camping. Conner's a boy scout, he will be fine. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I have camera's set up all over the forest. We can get to them within two minutes."

Bruce and I enter the large grotto. I spot Conner excitedly chatting away with Artur and Orin by the ship that will take the group of kids to the forest. Mia and Kory are close by, examining the survival kits. Oliver is next to Mia, quickly trying to explain each tool in the kit and giving instructions on how to use each. His protégé rolls her eyes every once in a while, obviously having heard the lecture many times before today. Conner spots me enter the room, and excitedly waves.

"I guess you're right" I murmur to Bruce, although my nerves haven't lessened in the least.

"I always am" Bruce smirks before ordering the kids to line up for instructions. Their mentors join Batman and I near the computer. Bruce begins "Recently it has come to the League's attention that it would be beneficial for all members to learn wilderness survival skills. Before we have always taught these skills, but didn't find it necessary for our protégé's to test them. Because of recent events that I will not delve into, the League has now decided to make sure each member can actually apply their skills when it is needed."

"Wait…" Conner inquires. "Somebody from the League got stuck in the woods?"

"Yes" Bruce answers, annoyed at being interrupted.

"And he didn't know how to…"

"I said we are not discussing this matter" the Dark Knight snaps.

Conner's mouth shuts quickly and his eyes grow wide. As Bruce goes on with the instructions, I hear Mia as quietly as possible whisper "It was Bart." Being the only besides me, able to hear it, Conner smirks amusedly.

"Over the past few months, you have all been taught the necessary skills to surviving in the wilderness with little resources" Bruce continues. "Further along in your training, you will each continue to take these tests with less people accompanying you and less supplies. But for now, the five of you will be in the same area and have the basic amount of supplies to survive for three days."

Everyone in the room, except for Batman, frowns in confusion.

"Five?" Oliver questions. "Uh…I think you miscounted Bats. There is only four…"

Bruce waves the archer off "Robin is bringing the fifth member. They should arrive any second now."

"Recognizing, Robin B30 and guest."

"Again" I comment. "How do you bats' have such great timing?"

"Natural talent" a young girl's voice sounds from the tube entrance. Everyone's heads snap over to see Robin and a tiny girl next to him.

I want to smack Bruce upside the head when I notice the mask on Helena and the obvious outdoors clothes she is wearing. He's out of his mind! "Batman!" I hiss. "Don't you think she is a bit _young_ to be going on this trip?"

"She is capable of handling herself in the wilderness" Bruce states confidently, a hint of bragging mixed into his voice. "I along with her mother, Nightwing and Robin have all taught her the skills she needs and more."

"Tt!" Helena scoffs. "I don't think _Robin_ taught me anything I didn't already know."

Damian sends his sister a glare. "It is difficult to teach a student who is constantly complaining."

"It's hard to learn from a teacher who doesn't know what he is doing."

"Fishing is a useless pastime that requires no true skill" Damian scoffs.

"Says the person who didn't catch a fish" Helena teasingly smirks.

"We have discussed this! The outdoor pressure was causing poor fishing conditions."

"That didn't seem to be a problem for me."

"Yeah, well, you cheated. I know it."

"How can you cheat at fishing!?"

"You would find a way!"

Bruce interrupts his children "ROBIN! HUNTRESS!" Both stop their fight and turn to face their father. "That is enough. Robin…you may leave."

"Yes father" Damian says before turning to Helena. His hand goes to ruffle her hair, only for the girl to shift out of the way. Damian uses her momentum to pick Helena up by the stomach and flip her in a circle, back onto her feet. Helena giggles as Damian smirks and calls out while heading to the Zeta Beam "Have fun sis." In a flash, he is gone.

As Helena goes to stand in line with the four other protégés, Conner rolls his eyes playfully and comments "Show off."

The tiny girl smirks slyly and states, "What? Me? Never."

"You've been spending too much time with Nightwing" Conner adds.

"What is that supposed to…"

I clear my throat and tell Bruce, "I still don't think this is a good idea. Huntress is only seven."

"Underestimating my training Superman?" Batman challenges.

"No! It just…" I turn to Orin and Oliver. "You understand where I am coming from, right?"

Both nod as Orin adds "Are you sure about this Batman."

"Huntress" Bruce asks, "Do you think you are prepared for this exercise?"

"Absolutely" Helena declares proudly.

"So it's settled" Bruce shrugs.

I yell "No it's…!"

* * *

Connor's POV

"So Huntress…how did you come up with that name?" I ask as Helena and I are gathering firewood.

"Mom liked it. Not sure how I feel about it yet…better than _Robin_ I guess" Helena rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you like the name Robin" I ask curiously. Damian was really proud when he took up the mantle, it seemed to be a Wayne family prize. "All your brothers have been Robin."

"Yeah, but I don't really want all the villains in Gotham thinking of me as an annoying little bird who tweets outside your bedroom window and wakes you up at the break of dawn. Plus…the costume doesn't exactly say 'Fear me!' Does it?"

"You do have a point" I laugh.

"How much of this do you think we need" Helena asks as she picks up another large branch.

"Quite a bit" I answer. "At scout camp it felt like we were always out of firewood, no matter how much we collected. We're going to need to keep collecting throughout the entire trip."

Helena shrugs as we approach the campsite "Figured as much."

Starfire and Speedy appear to be almost finished constructing the shelter. It is under some tall trees with giant branches. There is a clearing next to it, where Artur is trying and miserably failing at starting a fire in the pit we made. Helena drops her wood off in the pile her and I have been collecting, then heads over to the shelter to help the other two girls finish. I decide to help Artur.

Throwing my own wood on the stock pile, I call out to him "What's the problem?"

Artur sighs "I cannot get a flame to ignite."

Upon closer inspection, I notice the two sticks he has in his hands. He is rubbing them furiously together. I stop him and say

"Well you're never going to start a fire that way. Didn't your dad teach you?"

Artur gives me an exasperated look "I live in the ocean."

"Oh yeah" I blush at my own stupidity. "Where are the matches? I can start the fire" I state, rearranging the logs and branches in the pit.

"We don't have any."

"What!?"

"Do you think I was doing this for fun" Artur waves the branches he was holding in the air. "If we had matches, this would have been done an hour ago!"

"How are we supposed to do this?"

"You're the boyscout!"

"We haven't learned how to start a fire with just wood yet" I defend myself. "At camp we always had matches."

"Great" Artur sighs defeatedly. "What are we going to do?"

"I…"

Suddenly a green flash zooms from behind me, into the pit. The wood glows green for a second, then a flame pops up in the middle. Artur and I stare at the fire for a second in surprise. Then I call out to the girls

"Thanks Star!"

Mia mumbles to the other girls "This is why women live longer than men."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FISH!?" Mia yells at Helena.

Huntress shrugs "Robin was supposed to teach me. Blame him."

"You said back at base that you had caught a fish!"

"When I was arguing with Robin?"

"YES!"

"Oh" Helena laughs "I was just trying to get under his skin. I didn't really catch a fish that day."

Starfire inquires "I do not understand. You had said that you had caught a fish when your brother was training you."

"I cheated" Helena states simply.

"HOW DO YOU CHEAT AT FISHING?!" Mia yells.

Helena slyly smirks and begins chuckling to herself.

I roll my eyes and cast out another line. Luckily we were allowed some durable thin wire in our survival kits. When I attached it to a long stick I was able to make a fishing pole. So far I have caught two fish; the girls have been bickering over how to catch the fish in the stream with the other pole I made. Apparently the three had only been taught with nice poles in big lakes. Artur refused to join us at the stream, claiming he 'would not participate in the murder of his people!' Drama queen.

"One of you pick up the second pole I made and I'll teach you how to work with it!" I snap at the trio.

The girls stop their arguing and stare at me. After an awkward minute of silence, Kory steps forward and picks up the makeshift pole. I offer her some of the berries I collected earlier, which she graciously accepts. Mia walks away mumbling

"Fishing is boring anyway."

Helena looks between Kory and I, and Mia's retreating form. Eventually she comes up with some sort of decision and chases after her best friend "Hey Mia! Wanna go climb a tree?"

"You have been spending way too much time with Nightwing" Mia calls back to her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Again, I roll my eyes. Returning my attention to Kory, I see she has her line in the water. "Move the end into the weeds. Fish generally tend to stay in shadier areas" I instruct as I pop a few berries into my mouth.

Misunderstanding my meaning, Kory dunks the end of her stick into the stream instead of leading her line and hook to where I indicated. "Is this correct?" Kory asks excitedly.

I chuckle, "No, the pole is supposed to stay out of the water."

"Oh!" She jerks on the pole, which flies back and hits me in the face. Since I am kryptonian, it didn't hurt, but the collision did snap the branch in half. "I am sorry!" Kory screams. "I did not mean to…"

"It's fine Star" I say steadily, trying to calm her. "It didn't hurt."

"I am glad!" the redhead cheers before looking around "Where did my fish catcher go?"

Staring at the floating branch moving down the river, I sigh again and tell her "How about you go help Aqualad with the fire, it's probably out by now." It's not a total lie, leaving an Atlantean in charge of a fire probably wasn't the best idea.

Kory frowns "Did I disappoint you Superboy?"

"No! No!" I say quickly, feeling a pang a guilt when seeing her hurt expression. "I just think Aqualad could really use some help."

"Well if you think he requires my assistance" Kory stands up. As she does, the girl steps on the end of the wood I was using as a plate for my berries. The fruit flies into the air and splatters all over me. "I am so sorry!" Kory yelps.

"It's fine" I sigh, wiping berry juice off my face. Pausing, I add "This feels strangely familiar."

* * *

"Aqualad…talk to it!" Helena whispers to the neighboring tree in which Artur and Kory are hiding in. Mia, Helena and I are in a different tree just a few feet away.

"I can't talk to bears!" Artur snaps. "I have the ability to communicate with creatures of the sea, not the forest!"

"Well that's useless!" Huntress complains, glaring at the bear who is currently eating his way through our food pile.

"If only I could get to my bow" Mia mumbles. "Then I could just shoot the thing."

"Do not kill the bear!" Kory cries.

"Then what do you suggest we do!?"

"Aqua…tell it to go away!" Helena yells.

"I can't talk to bears!"

"Guy, calm down" I tell the group. "The bear is just eating, he will leave after he runs out of food."

"How is that better!?"

"He's right Speedy" Helena holds her friend back. "Listen to boyscout, the bear will go away eventually. Just give it time. We can always collect more food later."

Mia grumbles something to herself before leaning against the trunk of her tree in defeat. "So how long do you think before he leaves?"

"I don't know…Aqualad! Tell the bear…"

Artur interrupts her "I will dunk you in the stream!"

"Really guys" I chastise. "We are resorting to threats…"

"I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

I wouldn't need my powers to hear Helena's teeth chattering. The girl-wonder is shivering next to me from being thrown into the stream. Luckily we had a change of dry clothes for her, but that didn't help her wet hair and the cold breeze.

"Stu…stupid At..atlan…te..tean" Helena chatters.

"You really shouldn't provoke people with powers" I chuckle, putting another log on the fire. I offered to watch the fire as Helena warms up and the other three collect fruit and berries in the forest.

"I ca…can't he..lp it! I..I…It's geneti…tic!"

"Just because your mom used to…"

"For..forget my mom! I…I'm tal…talking about my…my da..dad and bro..ther..thers."

"I guess you are kind of surrounded by it" I smirk. Helena doesn't respond, just sits there shivering. Sitting next to her, I ask "Still cold?"

"I'm…I'm fi..fine" the girl states out of pride.

I roll my eyes and pull Helena in for a hug. At first she resists, but eventually melts into the warmth of the embrace. After a while, her shivering weakens and her teeth stop chattering.

"Thanks" Helena mumbles.

"No problem" I laugh gently. We sit like this quietly for a while until Helena asks

"Hey…Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"Afraid of what your brothers would say?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Cuddling with a Super…I would _never_ live that down."

"What do you bats have against us supers?"

Helena giggles "Nothing, nothing. You are all so whelming…oh my gosh Conner. I _have_ been spending way too much time with Dick."

* * *

"It is beautiful up here!" Kori exclaims when she reaches the top of the mountain.

The rest of us catch up within a couple minutes. Surveying the wide landscape of trees, rivers and mountains. I have to agree with alien

"It's amazing."

"Wow" Helena mumbles next to me. Both she and Mia are gasping at the scenery in fascination. It is then that I remember that those two are complete city girls. The only times they have really been outside of their respective cities was to either visit other ones with their mentors or during missions for the Team. This is probably the first time for both where they could actually take time to observe the wilderness while not preoccupied with some other task.

"Strange" Artur comments, also in awe of his surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is for you Art" I laugh.

"Picked a good trail boyscout" Mia smirks.

"Is this what you do at your camp?" Kori asks.

"Yeah" I answer. "We usually take one or two hikes a day, especially during the summer."

"I can see why" Mia comments.

The five of us sit on a fallen tree trunk. For what feels like hours we soak in the majestic blue mountain scape. Our eyes never tear away from the amazing site. For a while we stay in silence, then eventually ease into a conversation. We tell stories, laugh, and just get to know each other. For the first time all weekend…we feel like a group.

Sure, we all knew each other from before. Mia, Helena and I practically grew up with each other. Artur has visited with his dad every so often over the years. Then when Kory arrived on earth, the League encouraged the four of us to make friends with her so she would feel more comfortable on the planet. But it wasn't until this weekend that we have been together as a group…as a team. Huh…maybe there was a reason Batman wanted all five of us to go on this trip.

I exchange a look with Helena. Doing a sweep of the group then raising my eyebrow at her, I silently ask if she is thinking what I am. Her response is a simple smirk and a wink. I can't help but chuckle…typical Hallie.

The five of us watch the sky slowly start to change from its capturing blue, to a warm pink. The sun begins to hide behind the mountain line.

"When is the League coming to get us?"

"They said at the end of the day" Artur answers.

"Should we begin heading down the hill?" Kory asks. "I thought the man of bat said the League would retrieve us from the campsite."

"Let them wait" I state.

Our small group silently agrees. We all turn back to the fading sun, happy our team has finally been formed.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it has been a while, college has me really busy. I really wanted to introduce you guys to Conner's future team and do another chapter where Conner is a kid, not a baby. So I came up with this. Let me know what you guys think of the team. A lot of you have been asking for a chapter that is when Conner is being transformed into a baby, that is not going to be just one chapter but multiple ones. I have a few ideas of how to present that. If you all are really nice, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible (It will be about Dinah and M'gann). Thanks for reading!**

**Love Shortiethegiraffe**


	10. It Won't Be Him

It Won't Be Him

November 20th, 2011

Conner-deaging

**Requested by Kessy Rods and Guest**

Dinah's POV

Finishing the last of the Team's report, I sigh as the file saves to the computer. Being the teens' trainer is a joy, but I must admit that I don't care for the paperwork it comes with. Usually each mission only takes an hour or so to review and upload, but this last one had a few complications…which meant more paperwork. Hence why I have been sitting at this computer for so long.

Sighing, I log out of the computer, glad to be done for the day. Oliver is probably on patrol right now, so I'll have the manor to myself for a while. Which is good; a book and a cup of tea sounds like heaven right now.

Before heading to the zeta beam, I make my usual detour to a certain room in the medical area. Every time I visit the Watchtower, I make sure to check in on my former student. A hint of sorrow always shadows my visits as memories of only five months ago surface. Half a year ago I was helping Conner with his combat stance, now…I couldn't even tell if he had legs a month ago.

Amidst my deep thought, I almost bump into a certain amazon.

"Dinah!" Wonder Woman greets. I snap back to current reality to see her sleepily smiling at me. Her usual commanding presence is dwindling a bit today. I see a couple dark circles under the amazon's eyes and her hair is a bit of a mess. Of course I know what from…both her and Clark look this way after spending a great amount of time in Conner's room. It has been common over the past few months for the two to camp out in their future son's 'regenerating' pod room.

"Diana" I nod respectfully.

"I thought the team was debriefed hours ago?" the woman infers. Huh…she was never this interested in the group of teens last year.

"They were" I state, hiding the bitterness I am feeling. "I just finished up with the last of the reports…I see you were visiting Conner." Diana nods with a soft smile. I ask "How are you doing?"

"Good" the future mother states after thinking for a moment. Both Clark and Diana have been going out of their minds with worry the past few months. "It's getting easier now that he's…solidifying."

"I was just about to check on him" I explain. "It's been a couple weeks since I was last here, when did the…solidifying begin?"

"Last week" Diana smiles softly. For the first time in months, I see an emotion from the princess that hasn't been there for a long time…excitement. "Midnight said that his body was finished accepting my DNA and was stable enough, so he started stage three. Oh Dinah…" she looks so happy. "Already he looks so much better. I mean…he still has a long way to go, but..."

"It's easier to watch" I finish her though. Diana nods, hints of tears in her eyes. I take a pause before asking, "Are you ready for when Conner's…born?"

"Yes and no. Clark and I have been constructing nurseries at both of our apartments. We've been reading books, articles, taken a few classes. Sometimes I feel more than prepared, then some days it feels as if I'm about to cross the ocean on a rubber duck."

I can't help but smirk at her comment, before shifting a bit uncomfortably. "Well, I'm just going to visit Conner then head home."

"Oh, yes! Um…It's was nice talking to you Dinah. It has been a while."

Nodding awkwardly, I wave goodbye and walk into Conner's room. I shut the door with a bit more force than I meant to, letting my emotions control my strength. Why is it every time I speak to that woman, I feel so indignant?

A sniffle catches my attention. Looking around the room, all I see is Conner's pod. Besides the regenerating boy, I am alone. The noise must have been a computer or something.

Diana wasn't kidding when she said Conner looks a lot better already. Last time I was here, the boy's body looked as if it was made of mashed potatoes. His skin that used to be floating mush is not hardening into a protective layer. The now baby floats in the pod, emerged in a light blue liquid. Last week the pool Conner was in had a green hue, this must be the new medicine Dr. Midnight is using for 'Stage 3'. Conner does indeed have a long way to go, but he does look much better.

A part of me relaxes a great deal at that thought. Now it feels as if we are actually curing Conner instead of killing him. The months of stage 1 were an ugly ordeal. Many Leaguers questioned if what we are doing is actually helping Conner, or if we are sending him to his death. But I guess that is what the process was technically doing. Letting Conner die to a point, then reviving him. A harsh way to put it…but it's the truth.

I place a hand on the pod's glass wall and take in a deep breath. My own emotions have been a rollercoaster through this entire ordeal. I trained Conner; for months I was his mentor. Batman, Red Tornado and I were the ones who were mainly there for the boy. Clark pushed him away every chance he had. Sure he changed his mind and trained the boy for three months, but he wasn't always there. And Diana…she was nowhere to be found…!

Another sniffle breaks my train of thought. This time it is followed by a small whimper. Somebody is crying, and they are in this room. Even though she is unseen, I can practically feel the martian's presence.

"M'gann, you can come out."

Across the room, the girl appears. The first thing I notice is the tears running down from her red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispers. "I know I'm not supposed to be here…"

"It is fine" I assure her. "I had just assumed you had retired hours ago." The team has been staying at the Watchtower over the past month for maintenance on Mount Justice to complete. Since M'gann lived at the mountain, we relocated her to a room at the Watchtower for the time being.

"I always come here after missions" the girl admits sadly. "Every time we finish a case…I wonder what would have happened if Conner was there. Usually I only stay for a while, but then Wonder Woman came in and…" she trails off.

"You were spying on her?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I…I know I shouldn't have but" M'gann takes in a deep breath. "I don't know Wonder Woman that well. Conner used to talk about her quite a bit, and I met her a few times but…I don't know her. And now she is going to be Connner's…mom. I just…I can't…wrap my head around this. It has been months and I still can't believe this has happened."

"This has been tough for you, hasn't it?" I ask. When I had talked to M'gann about this months ago, she seemed fine. Upset, but fine considering the news. Now I can see the difficulty she has been facing.

"I lost him" the girl states brokenheartedly. "I was in love, or at least think I was in love with Conner, and he was just…ripped away. And now" she walks up next to me, staring into the pod. "This isn't Conner."

I place a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He has changed, but this is still Conner M'gann."

"Physically yes; but mentally, emotionally, no. My Conner, the man I loved is gone." Tears begin welling up in M'gann's eyes. "Everybody keeps acting like this is a cure, but it's not. It is a poison that has killed my boyfriend. Even when he gets out of this pod and 'grows up,' he will not be Conner."

Rendered speechless, I watch the weeping martian for a long moment. "It had to be done M'gann. Conner was dying."

"He is dead."

"He is getting the life he always wanted" I affirm. Turning the girl to face me, I look her in the eye and explain "That little baby in there is Conner; it is him getting the second chance he always wanted. You and I both know that. If you didn't, why would you be in here and why would you be so interested in his future mother?"

M'gann bites her lip, letting tears fall from her eyes. Pulling her into an embrace, I try to comfort the poor girl. Eventually, she calms a bit. A sniffling voice asks

"Why didn't you volunteer?"

"What?" I frown, confused.

She pulls away and looks up to me, "When the League told us about Conner's mother, I thought it was going to be you. I thought you would have volunteered."

"I…I would have." Sighing, I take a seat on the floor, M'gann joins me. We stare at the pod as I continue "I'm not in a good point in my life for a child right now. Green Arrow and I are only engaged, we are still trying reconnect with Roy, not to mention all my responsibilities with work, the League and your team. But…if Conner had needed a second donor, I would have given my DNA."

"Did Green Arrow convince you not to?" M'gann asks hesitantly.

"No, no. I never even told him I was considering it. I'm sure he knows, but I never told him. We haven't discussed children yet. Maybe after we have been married for a few years and everything has settled with Roy, but for now we just aren't in a position where it seems plausible right now."

"But you would have helped Conner?"

I smile, "I would have been honored to be his mother. But…he didn't need me. Wonder Woman volunteered." I try to hide the resentment in my voice, but M'gann notices.

"You're jealous?"

I huff, "I cared about Conner…long before Superman got his act together and much longer before Wonder Woman even began talking to him. Sometimes…it just doesn't seem fair."

We sit in silence for what seems like years. Months of pent up anger, sorrow and irritation seem to release out of me. Saying all my thoughts out loud to someone is therapeutic. For once, I don't feel like the bad guy wishing ill on those trying to help. The honesty of M'gann and I's conversation was needed. My thoughts and emotions finally feel like they are settling.

"She talks to him" M'gann states blandly. I frown and look at her questioningly. She explains "Wonder Woman. She was talking to Conner when she was visiting. I think it was more for herself than him, but…it was nice to hear. She talked about how she had bought a bunch of clothes last week, set up the crib in her apartment and…how excited she is."

"She seemed happy when I talked to her in the hallway."

"Do you think she actually cares about him?"

"Yes, as much as I like to think of her as the enemy. Wonder Woman cares about Conner just as much as you and I do."

Hesitantly, M'gann asks "He'll be okay with them right? Superman and Wonder Woman will take good care of him? He won't be alone?"

"They will make great parents" I admit. "And…I'll always be there for him if he needs me."

M'gann gives me a small smile and whispers "Me too."


End file.
